


Welcome Home, Master

by SerenityWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Collars, F/M, Married Couple, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityWrites/pseuds/SerenityWrites
Summary: It’s Jumin’s birthday! You’ve been pretending to forget about the occasion all week. Truth is, you’ve long been planning this secret surprise for your dear husband. Tonight… All that hard work pays off.





	Welcome Home, Master

_I’ll be home late. I’m sorry, my princess. It’s been… hectic here. I will be back as soon as I can._  The text had come through two hours ago, the words displayed in a deep purple, cursive font that Jumin had custom made, modelled after his own handwriting. While you would have been disappointed on a normal day… Tonight was anything but normal.

_I’ll be waiting for you~_  You knew your reply would linger in his mind throughout any meetings or late-night paperwork he had to work through; you rather liked the idea of distracting him just a tad. And if his mind wandered to particularly  _inappropriate_ places… Well, you didn’t mind that either.

All preparations completed to perfection, you sank into the couch, a silken robe the only barrier between your bare skin and the plush seat. Elizabeth the 3rd sought you out instantly, leaping onto your lap to playfully paw at the bow of your sash. Affectionately, you scratched behind her ears as she mewed delight. Before you could move into tender belly rubs, your phone buzzed.

_I’ve just dropped off Mr. Han._  Driver Kim was a loyal man indeed. He was more than happy to do you this favor.

“Sorry, Elizabeth, you’ll have to get off. Your daddy is coming home. It’s his birthday tonight, see. And I’ve been planning this surprise for so long,” you whispered in a voice reserved for cats only. You gently pushed Elizabeth off your thighs, nodding apologetically when she shot you one disapproving look before swishing off to her luxury cat bed.

By now, Jumin had probably finished checking the mailbox for parcels. He would be stalking towards the elevator, the fabric of his tight pants crinkling around his supple ass as he paced, impatiently waiting for the steel box. You whisked his meal from the heater you’d kept it in and poured a deep red wine smoothly into a clear, long-stemmed glass.

Now he would be checking his watch half a dozen times in-between staring at the scarlet numbers tick up at an achingly slow pace. Off went your robe, draped over a chair. You caught your reflection in the mirror and ran a few fingers through your wavy hair, giving it that last-minute check. Not thirty seconds later, the locks began to disengage.

“Princess. I’m back!” Jumin didn’t hide his anticipation well, his rumbling voice full of it as he searched for you in the foyer. You usually came running to greet him with a ‘welcome home’, but this time, you deliberately remained in the dining room. “Princess?”

You took a breath, steadying yourself to play this role until he discovered you. “Oh Jumin!” you called, “you’re back already?” You fought instinct and excitement to keep your tone casual. “I’ve just been cleaning all day.”

“Yes…” Now there was confusion. He removed his leather loafers, slipping into his half of the matching couple slippers you’d purchased. “Do… you know what day it is?”

“Huh?” Of course, you did. How could you forget? But you’d been playing dumb all week, wanting the surprise to be all the greater. “Oh, right! It’s half-price day at the supermarket! I totally forgot…”

“… I see.” He stripped off his suit jacket, draping it slowly over the side of the sofa to hang later.

_Sorry, my love!_  You thought with a pang as the heavy disappointment seeped into his voice. Time for the final step. “Come eat dinner!”

“Right.” There was the shuffling of plastic bottoms on hardwood, drawing nearer and nearer with that powerful stride and…  _a gasp._

You’d never seen the mighty Jumin so flabbergasted before in your life. His jaw would have joined with the ground if it could. Not a sound could he properly utter as his brain turned to ice. But that was to be expected, for you were standing in the midst of the dining room, wearing nothing but cat ears and a midnight black collar; the matching leash attached to the choker was in your hand, held outstretched to him as you waned a coy smile across your lips. “Welcome home, master.”

“Y-You…” Jumin blinked, once, twice.

“Happy birthday, Jumin. Tonight… I’m your present. And your pet.” The hand that had been holding the leash uncurled, offering the end to the man.

He took a single step forward, just close enough to run his slender fingers over the dark leather. He swallowed, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing from the effort. His steel eyes revealed nothing as they slid up to meet your vibrant green. Then in one fluid motion, he stole the grip from you, the cool hide feeling so right in his hands. He  _snarled_  as he tugged, using just enough of his strength to have you off balance, toppling towards him. He didn’t catch you in his usual embrace. Instead, a hand on your chin tilted you up as he crushed his lips to yours, tasting your sweetness with a palpable hunger. His kisses usually whispered  _I love you,_ but now they were ravenous, screaming  _you’re mine_.

When you finally broke apart, you were panting. There was a wildfire that blazed in his eyes, a passion that struck a chord of intensity the like of which you’d never seen before. If you didn’t trust him with your entire being, it would have been frightening.

“Jumi—”

He silenced you with a finger on your lips. “Kittens don’t speak.” Gone was that startled man, and in its place stood utter control. A wisp of a smile played as his fingers trailed your bared skin, stroking his way down to the part of you that tingled with anticipation. In true cat fashion, you purred when he brushed past your clit, teasing in that way only one who knew you completely could. He rewarded you with a quiet rumble of his own, then a gentle rub that had heat coiling in your stomach.

His mouth captured yours again as his hands worked magic, massaging as you leaned against him, putty in his hands as climax built at a blinding speed. Perspiration beaded on your skin as you moaned, hips bucking insistently against his palm, but he refused to increase his rhythm to push you over the edge. He simply kept you on that precarious cusp, never tipping one way or the other as he began to make love to your neck, taking care not to leave a mark.

God, he knew how to fuel the spark, how to have you a whimpering mess, unable to do anything but cling to him and pray for release. Somehow, Jumin remained so calm, immovably so even as the cock in his pants continued to rise. The sinfully sweet unravelling in you was climbing, climbing, and  _oh—_

“Nor do they stand, princess.”

Those magnificent fingers were drawn away like an interrupted dream, leaving you so desperately wanting. He slipped them into his mouth, ensuring you followed his tongue as it glided across, lapping every drop of your arousal. You swallowed your protests, though you couldn’t resist a glare as you sank to your knees. You were throbbing, practically vibrating with need.

“There’s a good girl.” He ruffled your vibrant locks, leading you with the leash towards the dinner table. “I think I’ll have my dinner first.”

He slid into his seat; you draped your arms and torso across his lap, purring as you watched him begin to enjoy his meal. You’d made his favorite: a thick, hearty steak, done to a perfect medium-rare. He elegantly cut into the beef, slipping a piece into his mouth. “Mmm. Delicious. My kitten is so talented.”

He ran a hand through your locks, even venturing a scratch behind your ears, which you accepted graciously. He’d always pampered you, but never like this. He moved from your hair to your cheeks, gently cupping, savoring your softness. Then he traced your lips, asking for entrance that you granted; you gave his finger a tiny, coquettish nip.

While you were content to lie here and be lavished with this attention, you were currently distracted by the half-bulge barely covered by thin trousers. Intrigued, you nuzzled the softness, the scent of him waffling into you, mixed with his usual cologne. He was hardening from your touch, the feel of you promising to bring him to full erection in moments. You didn’t have to see the cock to imagine the length of it, every familiar inch of that girth sliding into your wetness, moulding you to its shape. Just the thought renewed the river of titillation.  _Fine._  If Jumin wasn’t going to do it, you would do it yourself.

Your fingers crept towards your heat, where the memory of his hands still lingered. You could taste the relief you would soon drown in. You met heat for just a fleeting moment before you were yanked up by the leash, falling across Jumin’s lap like a naughty child.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Oh, that voice. That cool,  _infuriatingly_ disciplined voice poured into your system like honey. How did he maintain that façade even while his firm cock pushed so urgently against your side?

You let out a whine, mimicking Elizabeth if she were denied a treat, not that Jumin could ever bear to do such a thing to his precious baby. But you, his other love… You were a different matter entirely. He was far too enamoured by the way your eyes misted with that unquenched lust, tinged with a frustration only he could bring out.

“You need to be punished, kitten, for not listening to your master. But I don’t have a spray bottle.”  _Wha? Then how was he—_ SMACK. Your body jolted an inch forward from the shock, the sting of it that reddened an ass cheek instantly. He’d never been so rough with you before, but god, being under his complete control was  _addicting_.

“I don’t think that’s quite enough.” Down came his hand again, but this time, you expected it. This time, you sought the pleasure within the pain, hungered for the submissive bliss. “Have you learned your lesson yet? Or do you need to be spanked again?” He took his time with each word, masticating each syllable; he knew very well how his voice drove you insane, especially when it was toying with your name.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Another jarring slap, but this time he swept his finger across your sex instead of pulling away.  _Oh please, please, put it in,_  you silently begged. As if he could read your mind, he dipped just the tip into you, smirking when he felt your wetness. “Ah. I see. You enjoyed your punishment far too much.”

Whimpers escaped you as he kept infuriatingly shallow, knowing exactly how wild it would drive you. He was putting such slight pressure on the spot just within your entrance, never allowing more than an inch inside even as you craved the stretch. Subtly, you tried to buck your hips, to force him in, but he was too clever to miss that. Even the attempt earned you another  _smack_!

“Is my kitten in heat?”

_Yes, so fuck me, damn it._  You pawed at his legs, your patience wearing thin, especially when he rolled over your clit, giving it a fleeting massage that only reminded you of what you had and lost. Unabashed moans tumbled from your mouth, as they so often did when he indulged in you. You were his to do with as he pleased, after all.

But what you didn’t know was that he was dangerously close to shattering, each seductive mew a new crack in his composure. His taut, stiff cock was the most obvious indication, growing harder each time he felt your softness contract around his finger, pleading with him to go deeper. There was nothing he longed for more than to see you undone, to see you desperate for him when you were in the grasp of climax. He’d never witnessed anything so beautiful in his life.

“Who allowed you to seduce me like this?”

You were off his lap, bent over the table as the empty plate clattered aside, forgotten. The leash fell, landing on your back as proof that you were owned. Jumin hoisted your ass up, admiring his work as he rubbed the tender skin with a thumb. He wanted to keep toying with his pet, especially when frustration was such a pretty color on you, but the sight of your moistened sex had his mouth watering. He knew he was seconds away from just  _plunging_  his entire cock into you with one stroke. He could already imagine the way you’d cry for him, how your body would shudder as you could rely only on him to give you what you craved.

There was no time to strip. Need flowed through his veins, the likes of which he only experienced when he was with you. He was a drowning man when faced with your brilliant smile, consumed with the desire to monopolize you, to imprint on you until you could no longer remember the touch of another. And there it was. His fervent heat pushed up against your entrance, familiar yet exciting as if it were the very first time.

“Aaahn… _Kitten…_ ” That first moan was your favourite. His control always slipped just that smidge when he felt your warmth envelop his head, felt you stretch to perfectly accommodate his shape. That first inch was never enough, especially not when he ached to mold you to his shape.

_Jumin…_ You bit back his name, replacing it with soft moans. He was filling you, relentlessly immersing himself in the slick heat as you trembled, practically vibrating with pleasure within his grasp. You risked punishment to take a look backwards; your breath caught in your throat when you saw the enamoured eyes with which he drank you in, taking mental snapshots so that he could never forget.

Your body pitched forward when he hilted himself, burying every last centimetre of his cock inside, the head of him just hitting the deepest part of you. Even the slight pain was a bliss you welcomed. You were too distracted by him to notice when he took hold of the leash. He merely weighed the smooth material in his palm as he drew back his hips only to plunge himself back into the heat.

Animalistic instinct was at the forefront of Jumin’s usually-restrained mind as he pistoned, swathing himself in your moans. The table rattled from sheer force; Jumin was holding nothing back. He wanted every cell in your being to remember his touch. Not that he had any reason to worry; how could you ever forget the way he carved his name with kisses onto your skin? He could fuck you into climax with just his cock, that slight curve perfect for pleasing your sweetest spot. He filled you until you felt empty without him.

Suddenly you were brought away from the table, the leash pulling you back against Jumin’s firm body as he tugged on leather. You could hear his moans much easier now, ones accented with a desperate sort of desire for you. You matched them with your own as heat roared over you. Just when you thought the pleasure had almost reached its peak, his slender hand snaked around and wrapped itself over the collar, around your neck.

“Who do you belong to?” He growled against your ear, his elegance now fully overcome by lust. “Who is your master?” He was finally giving you permission to speak, his rationale and sense of the role play disappearing in his fever. There was a part of him inside that needed the reassurance only your voice could give.

“Jumin!” Your freed voice was hoarse, cut off as his fingers started to squeeze. Shock melted into pleasure as a hazy high wafted into your brain, heightening the bliss stemming from your aching clit. You didn’t dare touch yourself, not without your master’s order, but you didn’t need to. He was deliberately extracting himself several inches more than usual, to make you feel each sensation of him sliding back into you, the friction aching bliss. Just that feeling alone was enough to have you screaming.

“That’s right.” He had enough energy to manage a wicked grin, one oozing confidence and satisfaction with his darling pet. “You’re  _mine_.”

That cock; god, that  _cock!_  Jumin slammed inside you, strands of his hair falling from the effort, but he didn’t give a single damn. He wanted,  _needed_  you to understand that no one could dominate you like him, no one would understand what made you cry for clemency, begging for release.

The tighter his hand compressed, the more your pleasure soared, dragging him towards climax at the same time. Everything was sensation, blinding passion that had your head swimming. You had no control over your own body, having now entrusted Jumin with all of you. When a hand made to  _finally_  stroke your clit… You were undone.

Gasping for air, you tumbled off the peak. You reached behind for him, craving the feel of him. Your nails bit into his skin, but he didn’t care if his kitten scratched him. He was too far gone to focus on anything but filling you, having evidence dripping from you so that it was irrevocably clear whose pet you were. You collapsed against him, body sated as you throbbed over and over, your quickened heartbeats calling for him.

Not a minute had passed before he spun you around, overtaking your mouth with his heat as he hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he made for the sofa. “You’re such a good girl,” he mumbled against your lips. The yearning in him refused to subside. He needed to taste your arousal, needed to hold you at his tongue’s mercy. “I haven’t had nearly enough of you yet…”

———————

You awoke in warmth and satisfaction. The arms wrapped around you were wonderfully familiar, impossibly gentle. The breath that tickled your ear was soft, prompting you to turn to take in the image of your man. What you found was a sleepy-eyed master, drowsily smiling down at his pet.

“Awake?”

“Mmm… Maybe.” You brushed a red lock away from your eyes as he readjusted, pulling you even deeper into his arms.

His fingers absently traced the slightly reddened mark on your neck. “Forgive me. I was… too rough on you.”

“Not even a little bit.” You focused on his lips, pushing an easy kiss to that magnificent mouth. “I like it when you claim me as yours.”

Jumin was about to say something, but your statement shut him up for a good second. That open mouth melted into a shy grin, reminiscent of how he so often looked when you first met and fell in love.

“Happy birthday, Jumin.” Another kiss in this intimate moment, this one full of promise for the future. He was gazing at you as if he would never look away again.

“There’s no better present than you, my kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a request from tumblr! I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please check out my tumblr (serenity-writes) as I post everything there first! :)


End file.
